


The Moon and The Stars: Wolfstar-first year

by CatL1305



Series: The Moon and The Stars: Wolfstar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatL1305/pseuds/CatL1305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marauders' first year at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remus

Remus Lupin felt his hand go to the scar on his neck as the train pulled away from the platform and his father started to disappear from his line of vision. Once the tall, freckled man was completely gone from view Remus stepped away from the window, carding his fingers through his hair as he did so. He had known as soon as he had gotten his letter that leaving his parents would be the hardest thing about going to Hogwarts. They were his safety net. After every full moon his father would be there to heal his wounds and carry him to his bed. As soon as he woke up the next day his mother would be there to feed him and comfort him. Hogwarts was everything he had ever wanted but it also meant that he was alone now. Before he could upset himself more Remus decided to try and find a compartment to sit in for the journey. He walked past several doors that showed students much older than him, each time he hurried past hoping to find a space containing someone his own age. He finally reached a compartment that contained only one boy who seemed to be a first year, judging by the look of perpetual bewilderment that was on his face. He was a fairly short, round boy with blond hair and a friendly face. Remus took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

“You mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full.” The boy looked at him surprised but the ‘o’ shape his mouth had formed soon shaped itself into a grin.

“Not at all! Come in! First year too eh? My name’s Peter, Peter Pettigrew.” Remus breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the other boy’s enthusiasm. Maybe he would be able to have friends here.

“I’m Remus Lupin. Yes I’m a first year. Thank you.” He flashed his best smile and took a seat opposite Peter.

“Great to meet you Lupin. How are you feeling? Nervous? Know what house you want to be in?” Just as Remus was about to answer the door to the compartment slid open again.

“Alright lads! Hi I’m James, first year, like you two blokes I suspect. Oh and this here is Sirius.” James was taller than Remus, had tanned skin and his hair was all over the place. He stepped to the side as he introduced the other boy. Sirius stepped forward and Remus nearly gasped. The boy had jet black hair and piercing grey eyes. He was about as tall as Remus but seemed so much older than a first year. Remus supposed it was the way he was holding himself-shoulders back, upright, head held high. He was also far too attractive for any eleven year-old. He had apparently skipped straight passed the awkward stage that Remus was at where his limbs seemed too long for his body and gone straight to child model. It was decidedly unfair.

“Sirius Black, and you two are…?” Sirius spoke and Peter gasped. Black smiled smugly at the shorter boy’s reaction and looked at Remus in confusion.

“I’m sorry, did I miss something?” Remus asked. Sirius simply scoffed and patted him on the shoulder.

“I like you. What’s your name?” Sirius’ face broke into a smile as he spoke and Remus was still highly confused.

“Remus Lupin. This is Peter Pettigrew.” He motioned behind him at Peter, who looked pleased that his name had been remembered.

“Well, good to meet you both! Please excuse the air of arrogance around Sirius here. He’s a Black you see. Pureblood and all. His family are very traditional.” James spoke. “I’m pureblood too but from a family of blood traitors.”

“My family is pureblood.” Peter spoke up after being quiet for a while. He had become suddenly silent and timid-looking since Sirius arrived, but he stated his blood-status with his chest puffed out.

“How about you Lupin?” asked Sirius. “I’m guessing muggle-born.” The way he said it offended Remus slightly. He seemed smug, arrogant as James had said. Did Remus look as if he shouldn’t be there?

“My dad’s a wizard.” He mumbled in response. “My mum’s a muggle but I don’t see anything wrong with that.” He added, louder. Peter looked at him in awe and Sirius and James exchanged a glance, grinning.

“Yep, I definitely like you Lupin.” Honestly, Remus couldn’t believe it himself. He never spoke out like that. Ever. And yet he decided to do just that in front of three complete strangers. Thankfully he liked Peter and James seemed like an alright chap. He wasn’t sure about Sirius. The boy was undoubtedly gorgeous but the way he carried himself simply screamed ego and pretension. James had said that he wasn’t like that so Remus decided to give him a chance.

“Err, thanks?” he replied. The two newest additions to the compartment sat down opposite each other. James was next to Remus, and Sirius next to Peter.

“So lads,” started Peter quietly, he coughed and lifted his head higher, speaking louder as he said “I was just asking Lupin what house he wanted to be in. Didn’t get an answer mind you, you two burst in before I could. Anyway, what about you guys?”

“Gryffindor all the way!” exclaimed James, “Best house by far.”

“Definitely, but I’m not sure I’m the right sort for Gryffindor. Not very brave, me.” Said Peter, blushing slightly.

“Ah come off it! I’m sure you are, besides the hat pays more attention to the qualities you value than the ones you actually possess.” Sirius nodded along with what James was saying.

“Exactly. Good job for me. I definitely have the qualities of a Slytherin but I don’t agree with them. I want to be in Gryffindor.” Peter gasped for a second time at Sirius.

“Are you being serious?! I thought all of your family was in Slytherin!”

“Peter mate, I’m always Sirius.” He looked so proud of his joke and Remus couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. “But you’re right. I would be the first of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to not be in Slytherin. My parents would be mad but the lot of them are tossers so I can’t say I care that much.” Remus watched Sirius in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that the boy had denounced his family so outwardly, especially as they sounded so important. He had never heard of the Blacks but he had heard stories of their sort from his father when his mother was out.

“Anyway, enough of you Sirius, what about you Remus? You fancy Gryffindor too?” James caught Remus off guard but he played it off with a shrug of nonchalance.

“To be honest, I haven’t really thought about it. I suppose I know I don’t want to be in Slytherin. Definitely not me. I’m extremely loyal but not always very kind so Hufflepuff seems to be out too. My dad reckons I’d do well in Ravenclaw but I’m not so sure. So basically, yeah Gryffindor would be good.” Remus realised he was rambling so tried to get to the point quickly after he’d ruled out Hufflepuff.

“I think you’d do well in Gryffindor.” Mused Peter. “You stood up for your muggle half to three purebloods you’d never met. That’s pretty brave.” The other two nodded their agreement and Remus smiled up at them proudly. He decided he definitely liked the three of them, even Sirius. He only hoped that he would be able to be in the same house as at least one of them as he wasn’t usually any good at making friends and doubted he’d be lucky enough to find anyone else who was as forward and nice as the three people with whom he was sitting.


	2. Sirius

By the time the Hogwarts Express stopped the four boys were great friends. Sirius was sure they would all be in Gryffindor and prayed that they would be put in the same dorm. They stepped off of the train and onto the platform, which was already heaving with students. There were older years squealing as they were reunited with their friends and there were first years, like them, that were looking round with awe or terror on their faces, sometimes a mixture of both. Sirius grimaced when he heard the shrill shriek of his cousin.

“Cissa!! Look who it is! Its itty, bitty baby Sirius!” He glared at Bellatrix as she walked towards him, Narcissa hot on her tail.

“Good to see you too Bella.” He said smoothly. “But if you’ll excuse me, we have to head towards the boats with the gamekeeper.” The others had already started backing off when the older witches approached. “Cissa.” He said coldly before turning on his heels and walking away.

“You know them?” Asked Peter eagerly.

“Unfortunately, yes. My cousins-Bellatrix and Narcissa.” He replied with a grim expression. “Anyway! We really should go over to the gamekeeper.” The other three nodded and started towards the crowd of first years gathered around Rubeus Hagrid. James was bounding ahead and Sirius joined him while Remus and Peter followed behind them.

“I’m really impressed Black. You’re nothing like your family are you?” James panted as they came to a stop beside Hagrid.

“I’m not, but what makes you say that?” Sirius asked, eyebrow raised in the way his father hated. In fact, Sirius wouldn’t be lying if he said the main reason he wanted to perfect the eyebrow raise was to spite his father. Sirius was greatly motivated by spite.

“Lupin. You were fine with the fact that he’s a half-blood.”

“Honestly mate, I couldn’t give a flying fart in Space about blood. If you’re a nice person, like Remus, we’re going to get along just fine. Can we stop comparing me to my family please? I just want to forget about them for the rest of the year.” James nodded in response.

“Of course.” By this time Remus and Peter had caught up with them and they started walking to the boats.

 

 

Before the first years went into the Great hall to get sorted they had to listen to Professor McGonagall talking about the house system. Sirius was buzzing. He couldn’t wait to get into the hall and onto the stool. He had to prove to himself that he wasn’t like his father. He absolutely had to. If he were to be sorted into Slytherin it wouldn’t be so easy to pretend he wasn’t part of his family. He was sick of people treating him like he was an arrogant douche when they heard his name. Yes, his family had earned that reputation but it hurt him to be judged by the actions of his father before he was judged by his own. Granted he was rather egotistical and overly excitable, and many people didn’t like him because of that. He didn’t care though because they disliked him because they knew him, not because they thought they did because of his family. He pulled himself from his thoughts before he went mad with ‘what if?’ s and focused his attention back to McGonagall.

“.. thank you for your attention, now let the sorting begin.” The doors to the Great Hall swung open to reveal the rest of the staff and students. McGonagall led the first years in a line up to a stool, upon which sat a very old and tattered hat. The hall went silent and the hat began to move. A wide opening appeared towards the bottom of the hat and from it a raspy voice emerged.

_“Oh you may not think I’m pretty,_

_But don’t judge on what you see,_

_I’ll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I’m the Hogwarts sorting hat, and I can top them all._

_There’s nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can’t see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_They’re daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set the Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you’re a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_Where you’ll meet your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on!_

_Don’t be afraid!_

_And don’t get in a flap!_

_You’re in safe hands, though I have none,_

_For I’m a thinking cap!”_

The sorting hat finished its song and McGonagall stepped onto the platform and lifted the hat.

“I will now read you’re names out in alphabetical order. You will step up, sit on the stool and the Sorting hat will be placed onto your head. It will determine your house and you will go to sit with your new family.” Sirius listened as she read out 3 names that preceded his own. Two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin.

“Sirius Black?” The students began whispering amongst themselves as Sirius made his way up to the stool. He sighed nervously and sat down with every fibre of his being praying for Gryffindor. When the hat was placed on his head Sirius heard a small voice in his ear.

“Now this is interesting. The heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. But you’re not like them are you? You’re bright, but perhaps not studious enough for Ravenclaw.” The hat paused and Sirius felt relief wash over him. At least it had to think about it. He wasn’t completely evil. “Definitely not a Hufflepuff I’m afraid, too brash. Now, Slytherin has been the house of your family for generations. You are ambitious and cunning. There are leadership qualities and a need to prove yourself. But that need is to prove you are not like your family. You show great courage Black, and absolute determination.” The voice in his ear stopped and a louder one yelled out to the entire room, “GRYFFINDOR.” Complete silence befell the Great Hall. Sirius looked around. McGonagall and Dumbledore were both smiling but everyone else looked stunned. The silence was broken by a cackle from the Slytherin table. Bella. Sirius looked towards Remus, James and Peter. They were smiling widely at him and Remus gave him a thumbs up. Sirius smiled back and stood up. He was a Gryffindor. As he did so the incessant laughter of his cousins was replaced by the clapping of the Gryffindor table that started of slow but soon became loud and excited. There were cheers and Sirius practically ran to join the table. Now he could only pray that the others would join him.

“Yes, thank you. Now..” Sirius zoned out until he heard “Remus Lupin”. He watched the boy walk up to the hat and noticed that he looked highly uncomfortable to be the centre of attention. He felt bad for Remus. The scars had no doubt caused whispering and he had his head bowed as if he could just disappear from view. Remus sat on the stool for about a minute before the hat announced he was in Gryffindor. Sirius instantly stood and started clapping, joined by the rest of the table. Remus came and sat beside him, blushing a brilliant red but smiling none the less.

“This, my dear Lupin, is going to be a beautiful friendship.”

The two Gryffindors sat, cheering whenever a new Gryffindor joined, until Peter was called up. He definitely looked as though he wished the floor would swallow him whole. He tripped slightly as he walked up and Sirius shot a silencing glare at anyone who laughed.

“GRYFFINDOR!” exclaimed the hat after about thirty seconds. Peter visibly let go of the breath he was holding and walked rather shakily towards the Gryffindor table. He slipped in between Remus and a red headed girl.

“Nice one Peter, let’s hope Potter joins us too.” Congratulated Sirius.

James was the person straight after Peter and Sirius held his breath right until the hat once again yelled:

“Gryffindor!” The table cheered again and Sirius felt so happy to be with his new friends. So far, everything was going perfectly.


End file.
